1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combustion of fuels and, in particular, more complete combustion assisted by the addition of water vapor.
2. Prior Art
Man first observed combustion in pre-history and has tried to control and improve combustion for several thousand years. It has long been known that the presence of a vapor, such as that of water, enhances the combustion process. There are some disagreements over the reasons for, and the extent of the improvement.
It has been described as a catalyst. It has been explained as a cooling effect to reduce precombustion and detonation. Further, it has been suggested that the water vapor releases hydrogen to combine with the carbon in the fuel and that the liberated oxygen also combines with the carbon.
It has also been suggested that the improvements are in more complete combustion, more efficient use of fuel, reduction of pollutants, and possibly increased heat output.
Systems for adding water vapor have been known as steam injection and have also been disclosed by WENTWORTH in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,819 and by ZINK in U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,567.
Wentworth proposes an oil film on top of water in generating adequate vapor. Zink is concerned primarily in reducing the size of water bubbles as a step towards creating adequate vapor. Zink's system may be too expensive for the typical small homeowner.